


Pitiless

by darkreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Dark, Darkfic, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Graphic Description, Hysteria, Mind the Tags, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, make of that what you will, non con somnophilia, she's seventeen going on eighteen so..., the enigmatic and devastatingly evil dr. solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo
Summary: A concept: On her eighteenth birthday she realizes there are certain dark things that appeal to her. Ben Solo is one of those things.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. RUTHLESS

**Author's Note:**

> *wink wonk* READ THE TAGS DAMNIT.

Heartless. That’s what they said about him, and for the large part, they were right. He was without conscience in the worst way. But little Rey Niima didn’t know that, and neither did her clueless mother. They knew he was a gifted GP, and Mrs. Niima didn’t pay much heed the rumors surrounding Benjamin Solo.

Rey thought her mother desired the young and ruthless Dr. Solo. Rey had been feeling a little restless and depressed. Her withdrawn manner was noticed at school and at her after-school program. She was only sixteen. Her mother didn’t think she would need anything much more than an anti-anxiety medication and an antidepressant.

The reason he had such areputation, was because he treated difficult cases of hysteria. Rey didn’t understand what that meant, and she was pretty sure she didn’t want to.

Rey jostles her knee, and fidgets with a special cube meant for nervous personalities. She wasn’t nervous, she thought, she was so damned bored all the time. Rey was intelligent, and was very good with spacial recognition, and had a genius IQ. Her mother didn’t know what to do with her half the time.

This was Rey’s mother’s way of putting her foot down, of stifling Rey’s creativity and giftedness as best as she could.

It’s summertime, and Rey is wearing shorts and a little spaghetti tank top. She wasn’t trying to impress anyone. She had learned that spaghetti straps were the most loathsome items of clothing a girl could own. Regardless, she’d worn it anyway, to keep the infernal heat of summer at bay.

“Rey Niima.” The nurse calls, and Rey gives her mother an annoyed look.

“Let’s go,” Mrs. Niima says darkly.

Rey goes into the leading family doctor in the country’s office with a deep scowl. She catches a glimpse of Dr. Solo buzzing around the office. He's going in and out of his office and making demands on his nursing staff.

She doesn’t like him already.

She gets her blood pressure taken, too low, as usual. She had horrible blood pressure and anemia and she was always passing out. That was a difficulty for another day though.

Rey steps on the scale and her mother hovers, always the weight watchdog. She weighed a hundred and one pounds, and given the fact she’d eaten lunch, she weighed even less than that. Mrs. Niima tsk’s. “I’m always saying she should watch her figure.”

Rey rolls her eyes, “I’m fine mom.”

The nurse doesn’t save her from her mother’s cruel diatribe about her weight, leaves them to bicker.

Rey goes quiet and a moment later, Dr. Solo comes in.

“Good afternoon, Miss Niima. I’ve looked through your chart, let’s have a listen to your lungs and heart. I'll see if we can riddle out what’s causing your problems.”

Rey nods, and he listens at her back and makes her take deep breaths. She feels like she’s playing doctor with a full-grown man. This is all at her mother’s bequest, she thinks her mother wishes she was the one under Dr. Solo's stethoscope. She rolls her shoulders and allows him to listen to her heart, keeping her breathing even.

“You’ve got a leaky mitral valve, to start.” He says, swinging his stethoscope around his neck gracefully.

Rey doesn’t know what that means, but it doesn’t sound good.

Mrs. Niima says nothing for a long beat and then adds, “I do too, she inherited from my side of the family.”

Dr. Solo nods, and takes Rey’s hand in his, she feels a shiver chase down her spine, and Dr. Solo eases her down on the table. He pokes around her lower belly, seeming to discover something when he pushed down low. His hand is huge, and when he presses on the soft bit of flesh above the low slung waist of her jeans, she hisses. 

“Is it serious Doctor?” Mrs. Niima says.

He replies as she asks the question, “I’m afraid so, she has early-onset hysteria. Usually, we don’t see it in women until past forty or so. I’m afraid Rey here needs to be treated for hysteria as soon as possible.”

Mrs. Niima frowns, “Does she need to go to the hospital?”

“I think so yes, unfortunately, the ward we’ll be keeping her on doesn’t allow visitors on weekdays, even for pediatric cases.”

Rey’s jaw drops, and she realizes what they’re saying. She’s going to be treated for some… unknown medical condition without her mother around? That was ridiculous. “Mom, don’t let them take me!” Rey squeaks.

“Oh don’t be silly, child, Dr. Solo will be doing your treatments every day, you’ll be right as rain in a week or so.”

“A week?” Rey exclaims with frustration.

Dr. Solo clears his throat, and her mother gives her a jealous look. “The treatments are very soothing, Miss Niima. You’ll be treated with care and respect, I promise.”

Rey forgets her indignation for a brief moment. Dr. Solo’s eyes are piercing, and she’d expected no comfort for whatever would happen today. It seemed Dr. Solo might not be the colossal asshole everyone made him out to be.

He pats her shoulder gingerly, and speaks to her mother, “We’ll arrange for transport to the hospital. With Rey in the condition that she is, she should be treated with the utmost care.”

Mrs. Niima nods and turns to leave her daughter in the hands of Dr. Solo.

“Mom,” Rey says, and her voice is raspy with fear, “Tell Rose where I am, won’t you?”

Mrs. Niima gives an aggravated sigh and walks out.

People were always walking out on Rey, and sometimes she wondered if it was for the better.


	2. MERCILESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIND THE TAGS.

The gown swims on her. “Why can’t I wear my own clothes?” She asks, her voice small.

The male nurse gives her a questioning look, “We’re going to be doing procedures, did anyone tell you what to expect?”

She shakes her head and lets her curtain of dark hair cover her face. She feels so strange, this feels like she’s standing on the edge of a bridge, about to jump off. Her heart is racing, and her palms are sweaty.

“Ah, let me get you a brochure.” The nurse says and it’s like he doesn’t want to speak aloud what they’re going to be doing to her.

She at least has a private room, the TV has something like three hundred cable channels. A lot better than what she’s used to. There’s a computer lab too down the hall, and an arts and crafts room. When she got the tour she saw some beads and some wire, she thinks she might want to make some earrings. The thought is an errant one and not something she can afford right now. She needs to be on her guard. Damn her mother straight to hell.

This was the leading women’s hospital in the country. Maybe, it was for the best that she was here, and she realizes she’s angry with herself for even thinking that.

There’s a knock on the door, and she slips into bed. The nurse covers her up with a warm blanket, it’s scratchy and smells like bleach.

Dr. Solo comes in, and he’s beaming a boyish smile at her. He washes his hands in the sink at the front of the room. “How’re you feeling?” He asks, his smile seems to take on an edge, and she wonders if it's possible to avoid disaster today.

“Scared,” She cannot look at him. She’s seen the brochure, she opened the paper and then tossed it in the garbage.

“Aw, it’s not scary. I think you’re going to feel a lot better when we’re done.”

She swallows hard. She doubts that very much. She may not know exactly what comes next but she has a good idea. The room is so spacious, she thinks because there’s a bed and a table with stirrups. The thought of putting her feet in them, and bearing herself to him, it makes her way to throw up.

“Let me help you over to the table,” he says after putting his purple latex gloves on.

“I can walk.” She snaps.

He makes a little humming noise, and nods, “Your case is worse than I thought it was.”

“No…” she feels like throwing caution to the wind, “My mother is just a raging bitch.”

Dr. Solo nods, and she gets onto the table. She’s not wearing any underwear. The male nurse who’d helped her out of her things had been very clear that at no point during her stay was she to wear underwear.

She felt bare. She was going to lose her virginity to Poe Dameron this Sunday. That wasn’t going to happen anymore, no she had a feeling Dr. Solo would be claiming her cherry in a few moments.

“Relax, this will be much more effective if you’re quiet and still.”

She looks away, but he taps her shoulder. “Your mother signed the consent forms for your hospital stay. But, I’d like to know you’re consenting to this procedure.”

“If I say I don’t?” Rey asks.

Dr. Solo frowns, “I’ll have to bring in a social worker to explain the benefits of treatment.”

She scoffs, “You have my consent, Dr. Solo.” She says his name like it's venom in her mouth, she hates him.

He shakes his head, and she can almost feel his ire rise, “Scoot down on the table, and I’ll begin.”

She does as she’s told, and clenches her fists. He flips her gown up to her knees, and take out a sealed Hitachi. “I’m going to talk to you throughout the procedure, so you know the purpose of everything.”

She nods, numbly, and feels her core clench on nothing, in her panic. She feels hollow. It feels like the purpose of the procedure is to make her life miserable.

He spreads some warm KY jelly on her slit, and she clenches her teeth so hard they squeak, “This shouldn’t hurt, Miss Niima.”

“I’ve never — I mean—“ But Dr. Solo nods and takes a little of the jelly and rolls her clit between his fingers, and she gasps. The sensation is warm, and... oddly personal, too personal for a man of Dr. Solo's age to be giving her.

“Relax, this will be over before you know it, and you’ll feel so much better.” His voice is eerily warm, and there’s a note of huskiness to his tone. “Your vagina is very small, and pink. You seem to be in good health.” He says idly, as if it's not the creepiest thing to say in the world.

Her cheeks burn, and she hears the hum of the Hitachi as it comes to life. She sits back to watch, and he raises an eyebrow at her, “Do you want to watch?”

She bites her lip, and sees the slight pink flush to his cheeks. “Y-yes.”

He nods and lets her watch, as he presses the Hitachi to her clit. “Little pressure, as I break your hymen.”

“W-what —?” But before she can finish her thought, he’s inserting a small dildo into her virgin pussy.

He shushes her and she wants to scream at him. But the thought of punishment was terrifying.

“Ah!” Every muscle in her body tenses, she balls her fists until her nails dig into palms and draw blood.

The Hitachi hums, he whistles to himself, and her heart feels like it will beat out her chest.

He holds the lubed up dildo still while he stimulates her clit, “At your own pace, Miss Niima.” Dr. Solo says and there’s a note of impatience in his voice.

Her walls eventually flutter and clench around the fleshy looking toy. If she’s going to do this she might as well do it right. If she’s going to lose her agency, why not run headfirst into the dumpster fire that is her life?

She puts her smaller hand over Dr. Solo’s much larger one. Rey presses the Hitachi harder against her clit, she lays back and looks into Dr. Solo’s rich, brown eyes. “Please I need more.”

Dr. Solo grins and infinitesimally pushes the fake cock into her further. She bucks her hips up, and sighs softly, “More. I need you all the way inside me.”

“Miss Niima,” Dr. Solo rasps, his voice hoarse with desire, though he’s clearly trying to protest her phrasing.

He begins moving the cock in and out of her, going deeper each time. Again, she takes his hand, and though she’s sore, she wants to feel everything. Otherwise, what’s the point? The Hitachi is pressed hard to her clit, overstimulating her, and making her fly over the edge.

He’s laser-focused on her pleasure now, and she calls out, “Doctor!” As her orgasm hits her unexpectedly, washing over her like a warm wave over the beach. Rey knows what’s happening. As soon as the pleasure has abated, with Dr. Solo looking at her bare sex, and exposed thighs she feels dirty.

“Ah, are we done now?” She asks nervously, trying to cover up.

Dr. Solo removes the fake cock from her small pussy and tosses it in the garbage. He puts away the damned wand, which she’s glad to not hear still buzzing. She wants to keep going, and she wants to go home at the same time.

“I’m going to prescribe a muscle relaxer next time. It’ll make you drowsy, but you’ll like the experience better that way.” He’s washing his hands in the sink, after disposing of his gloves.

The experience. That was a strange way to describe what had transpired between them.

Dr. Solo helps her back to her bed, and she has so many questions. But none of which she’s prepared to have answered.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at seven o’clock tomorrow morning sharp. You’re getting three treatments a day.”

She nods, and slips into the scratchy blankets, and falls asleep. She dreams of a man with long, dark hair, and a smile like the edge of a blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
